I Try
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Everytime she tries to run she ends up back with him. All because of her. ReiUsagi


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

''I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near,''

* * *

**I Try**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

She often wondered how things would've ended up if she had been different. If she'd be the person they all needed her to be. She tried to be whatever they wanted her to be. She was even engaged to Mamoru because it was her destiny. No one actually told her she _had _to marry him. When she met Mamoru she didn't even like him. But she grew into liking him when she got to know him better.

But she never had the chance to experience love. She could afford just liking Mamoru or hacing a simple crush on him. Because destiny was already written out for her. What kind of life was that in the first place? Why couldn't she meet other guys and date them. Why, at the age of sixteen did she already know who she was going to grow old with? No other teenager had that luxury. Because they didn't need it. They were only young once.

But not Tsukino Usagi. She had to grow up the moment she met Luna. She had to stop being a child and because a heroine of justice because no one else could do it. She never minded it or even thought about it, until now.

Because for the first time she had actually fallen in love. It wasn't a love that was forced on her. It was a love that was just there and maybe had been there ever since they first met. Maybe that's the reason they always fought in the first place.

Usagi was standing on the bridge that looked down on the city below them. It was dark outside. The only light came from the stars and the moon. The blonde princess didn't know how she ended up here. But she knew where she was going. It had been enough. No more destiny. No more fate. She wanted to make her own choices. She hated knowing she disappointed all of them.

This hadn't been the first time she tried to run. She always ended up at the same place. Mamoru's house. She would cry and fall asleep in his arms as he would whisper everything would turn out fine. The truth was nothing was going to be okay or fine. Nothing was fine.

She tried to say goodbye to the senshi earlier but she choked. She couldn't tell them she was too weak to face whatever future was in store for them. She might've matured a lot since she transformed into Sailor moon for the first time. But she didn't mature enough to become the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. What sixteen year old girl would be ready for something like that?

_''Usagi?'' A familiar voice sounded._

_The blonde looked up. A sudden fearful feeling took over. She was caught. Maybe she could tell a lie, make up an excuse, maybe she could..... Her mind drifted off as she was staring right into Rei's eyes. ''Hi.'' She managed to say._

_''Running away?''_

_''N-no, ofcourse not,'' Usagi stammered. ''I'm just...looking at the moon. I just can't believe we lived there once. That's all.''_

_''It's alright.'' Rei whispered and leaned against the railing of the bridge. She was now staring up at the moon with a sad smile on her face. She didn't look angry or disappointed to Usagi. At that moment Rei just looked incredible sad. ''I can't blame you. It's a lot to handle. Isn't it?''_

_''W-what?'' Usagi could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was this the same Rei she was fighting earlier this morning over some lousy manga?_

_''Why do you think I came out here?'' The raven haired girl wanted to know._

_Usagi shrugged. ''Because you came to look for me?''_

_Rei smiled a bit. Her eyes still pointed at the full moon above them. ''No. I come here all the time to escape reality. I thought I was the only one. But that was selfish of me to think. Ofcourse I'm not the only one having a hard time dealing with our destiny. We all don't know what the future will bring. We're all scared, even Haruka and Michiru.''_

_''I know what you mean.''_

_Rei finally looked aside to face her blonde princess. ''It's worse for you. You'll have to rule a country. People will depend on you to make choices everyday. You'll never be able to be a normal teenager. All we senshi have to do it obey your orders.''_

_''Like you'd listen to me.'' Usagi joked, trying to lighten the mood._

_All she got was a faint smile from the goddess of war. ''All we can do is just let it happen. And that thought scares us more than anything in this world. Atleast you've got Mamoru.''_

_Usagi could feel her heart break upon hearing those words. What could Mamoru possible do to help her or make her feel better? The truth was he couldn't. He didn't understand what it was like to be a sixteen year old girl who was going to be the queen of the future, the leader of the senshi she now called her friends. Would their friendship ever change if she were to be a queen?_

_Would they still be able to meet at Rei's temple and laugh about silly things and fight over stupid manga's or boys? Their lives were so much alike now but it wouldn't last. They would drift apart. Eventually._

_''You don't love him, do you?'' Rei suddenly asked, breaking the silence._

_Usagi smiled sadly and looked down at her hands. She felt guilty for even saying this. ''Not like everybody wants me to love him.''_

_She didn't dare to look up. She was afraid she'd disappointed Rei with her words. Would the raven haired girl be mad, angry or worse? Would she hate Usagi for being so selfish?_

_Usagi was surprised when she felt two warm hands touch her hands. She looked up in surprise. ''Rei?''_

_''I don't want you to love him like that.'' It was nothing but a silent whisper shared between the two girls but it was loud enough for the other to hear._

_And suddenly it didn't matter anymore. All the doubts, questions and fear she was feeling before. They seemed so useless and childish all of a sudden. It was strange how one touch and one sentence from one person could change so much in just a few seconds._

_Usagi no longer felt like she was alone or wanted to run. Instead she had the feeling everything was alright now. As long as Rei would be there to hold her hand and comfort her._

When Usagi opened her eyes again Rei was gone. The warm and confident feeling she experienced a few moments ago had changed into a cold and lonely feeling. A tear ran down her cheek as reality hit her.

Usagi finally realized why she always ended up crying at Mamoru's house. It was because whenever she tried to run she ended up having visions and dreams about the beautiful goddess of war.

It was Hino Rei who made it impossible for her to escape Tokyo.

No matter how many times she tried.

----

**The End**

**----**

Just a short story I wrote after reading one of my overly dramatic sad manga's.


End file.
